


Sacred Duty

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Intersex Character, Intersex Setsuna, Mild S&M, Porn with Feelings, sacred prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: A plotless but full of feelings little story about Setsuna having sex with everyone.





	Sacred Duty

Pluto bears a sacred duty. Of course, she guards the Gates of Time and Space, but that’s not only that. Pluto was born with traits both of a woman and of a man, making her a holy person among her people. Such a blessing! Her holy status was what initially piqued the curiosity of the Queen of the Moon, and made her perfect for her duties.

Sailor Soldiers were sworn virgins, but in that era it meant something very different than it means today. Forbidden from sleeping with men, and discouraged from relationships with mortal women (it pains too much to see your lovers age and die when you remain youthful), they were free to sleep with each other. And Pluto, with her special, holy body, was happy to serve her comrades.

Every woman’s body is built slightly different, even when they are not as unique Pluto. Those differences result in different touches bringing the most pleasure. And Pluto would have been a fool is she only thought about the sensual aspect. Every woman needs different atmosphere to feel comfortable enough to engage in sensual play, and here also Pluto can provide with expertise.

Mercury is always shy when she comes. She brings with her books for Pluto to read, and talks about things she had read and seen. Pluto listens. Sometimes, she wishes she could see the wonders from the books herself, but the dream flies away quickly.

Finally, Mercury feels comfortable enough. She dislikes penetration, only wanting the stimulation of her clitoris, outer lips, and nipples. Pluto’s expert fingers and tongue always leave her melted in pleasure. When Mercury gets up, she starts awkwardly thanking Pluto again. Pluto smiles and replies that she was happy to spend time with her.

Venus is always to the point. Unlike Mercury, she loves penetration, and always comes up with a new position for the intercourse. She is also fond dressing up. Sometimes, they have sex in their sailor suits. Sometimes, she is Princess Serenity, and Pluto an imaginary Prince (or not so imaginary, thinks Pluto, as she reads between the lines of Venus’ gossip). Venus is always a fun partner.

Jupiter wants to be praised. She also wants to be dominated. Those two desires are applied by Pluto in just right proportions. She takes control, but without preventing Jupiter from regaining it if she wanted to. She pours sweet words into her ears. She is such a good girl, a brave guardian, she is just perfect. She leaves sweet marks of love they have made. Afterwards, they share cooking Jupiter always brings with her. Pluto doesn’t know what Jupiter is missing, but she hopes she could fulfill her needs at least for a time being.

Mars is a mystery. She never asks her for sex. Every time, she comes in, and they have a conversation. Sometimes, Mars brings gifts, tea, scrolls, objects connected to the religion of her people, religion Pluto knows almost nothing about. During one such meeting, she asked Mars directly, and the red guardian replied that she is not interested in sensual pleasures, but she senses that Pluto is lonely.

Pluto couldn’t find an answer to that.

The Outers are a strange couple. First of all, they are a couple, why are they looking for Pluto’s assistance? Nevertheless, they are pretty fun. Uranus has a special kink for anal sex, her eyes always shining brightly when it is mentioned. She is also very interested in humiliation, or rather, being humilated. 

Once, Neptune and Pluto tied Uranus to the Gate with her full sailor suit on. Neptune inserted Uranus’ own power stick into her pussy, making it generate short bursts of electricity at random intervals while Pluto fucked her ass. Uranus orgasmed several times, and so did Pluto.

Pluto wonders what does Neptune have from their meetings, as it is always Pluto and Uranus having sex, and her only watching, directing, or helping. But maybe that’s it, she gets the most pleasure when not directly involved.

Saturn she has never met. The mere thought of a soldier with a power so destructive fills her with fear. But she wishes she met Serenity, the girl’s brightness shinning from the stories shared by Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, even Queen herself when she sometimes came. 

They are fun, honestly. That’s why Pluto missed them so much in the millennia when nobody was coming to visit her at the Gates.


End file.
